1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid radioactive waste treatment system which evaporates a liquid radioactive waste in a natural environment, and more particularly, to a liquid radioactive waste treatment system in which solar heat is used, outside air is drawn in and circulated, and a liquid waste is in contact with the outside air and evaporated.
2. Description of Related Art
Radioactive waste is divided into solid, liquid, and gaseous radioactive waste.
Not as much research on liquid radioactive waste management has been carrying out as research on radioactive solid waste management. Liquid radioactive waste is generated by nuclear power generation or radioactive isotope use. The generated liquid waste is required to be safely processed and managed to prevent the waste from harming humans. Also, an evaporation process is required for volume reduction.
As an amount of liquid waste increases, a need for processing accumulated liquid waste increases. Also, a liquid radioactive waste treatment standard is compounded due to an increase in industrial waste water. The transportation and processing of the liquid waste is more difficult than with solid waste.
As one of the methods of managing liquid radioactive waste, a method which evaporates and concentrates liquid radioactive waste by mainly using steam, or processes liquid radioactive waste using an ion exchange resin has been proposed. However, an energy consumption efficiency and process efficiency of such method are low, which is uneconomical. Accordingly, a system which has a high energy consumption efficiency and process efficiency is required.
Also, the other method of managing liquid radioactive waste which flows liquid radioactive waste and absorbs liquids of liquid waste by using an evaporation fabric has been proposed. However, the evaporation fabric using fabrics is exposed to direct sunlight, and thus an evaporation fabric life is shortened, and a great amount of solid waste may be generated. When the evaporation fabric is vertically installed, a period of time for contacting the liquid waste with air is short, and thereby causing a low evaporation efficiency. Also, liquid waste may not be evenly absorbed in the evaporation fabric, and a channeling phenomenon may occur and thus, evaporation surface area may be reduced.